Tips (Bonbon Cakery)
Game tips and info * Beginner Tips - To prevent from getting more loss, just adding the new staff not creating a new dish or upgrading something. (the profit may be increased from time to time) * You get a free refill of creation points the first time you run out of them. * You can get $50,000 from the secretary twice, by running low on money once before, *and* once after, unlocking Truck Sales. The easiest way to earn that money is by running promotions. * You can get 10 medals by failing to win any contest for the 3rd time. * When upgrading ingredients using items, use as many copies of the same item for each upgrade. ** Using 10-29 copies of the same item will give an extra 20% XP. ** Using 30-49 copies of the same item will give an extra 50% XP. ** Using more than 50 copies of the same item will give an extra 100% XP. * You only need to keep one of each equipment, as truck sales do not consume anything. * Calories limits can be increased by upgrading their respective base, all ingredient calories count can be reduced by upgrading using certain ingredients. * Even though you have high level sweets make sure you also put cheap sweets or else the people cannot buy your sweets due to not having enough money. * For the CP, you can make unlimited CP '''by changing your date and time on your phone. Shelf *Use only 1 shelf and then make sure the shelf is close to the counter. *If you are running out of money use a different shelf that uses less upkeep. Staff * As is the case with the Ramen Sensei, it's better to have more staff handling the shelves and register than bakers in the kitchen. Two staff working the kitchen is plenty. * One of the single best upgrades to the shop's operations comes from Bearington - hits Level 10 reward drastically increases the speed at which the sweets exit the oven and add to the sweet stock. Suppliers * Every time you level up an existing supplier to level 2, not only do you get a new plate from the newly unlocked supplier to build recipes with and a +1 increase to your max CP, your CP also gets completely refilled. * It is recommended that you level up Sunny Farm to level 2 as soon as possible, so you can build the high-level recipes that require large plates. Truck Sales *For "Smile Market", you may experience a time when your assistant says,"...you may want to check the sales log...". This could mean that the recipes you are selling aren't the most suitable combination. Hence the following combinations can be used for reference: 2 Puddings and/ a Chocolate cake/torte or Wairo Cake. These are the combinations that are more suitable for "Smile Market", however, the combination is not exhaustive and heading over to "Truck Sales" to see what majority of customers like may be useful. Contests * You can win a contest by merely having your entry's score match the highest score of your competitors' entries. * If you find yourself stuck in a contest, try the following steps: *# Switch to a lower quality supplier that you have '''fully upgraded to level 10. *# Wait until 6 AM (06:00) of the following month so you are switched to this L10 supplier. *# Create the recipe that you intend to enter the contest with. *# Now switch to a supplier of higher quality, and wait until 2 PM (14:00) before entering the contest with the recipe you created in #3. The reason for these series of steps is partly explained in the first popup dialog from Manage -> Change Suppliers: "Supplier quality will even affect sweet recipes that you have created in the past." Creating the recipe with the lower-quality L10 supplier allows you to receive all the bonuses offered by that supplier while switching to the higher quality supplier afterward boosts the overall quality of the recipe. When the contest is being held, you are in effect entering with a recipe created with the quality stat of your higher quality supplier, with the bonuses from the lower quality L10 supplier. * Optional: running the Recipe Lab isn't a bad idea either if a one-point increase in sweetness or texture (change from Moist to Light, for example) is enough to nudge your recipe towards a win. It is advisable, however, to have a healthy stockpile of medals and a relatively full-stocked shop to ensure you can finish the Lab successfully. Yule Logs *Yule Logs are one of the most overpowered recipes you can create and will allow you to brute-force almost every contest up to Angelic Desserts Lv. 1 - and make lots of money with it. To make one: **Supplier: Sunny Farms (best if you have this supplier at maximum level - all recipes will have maxed Sweetness and Texture). Use another supplier if the contest specifically demands low Sweetness or Texture. **Plate: Japanese Plate (unlock Local Market) or Colorful Plate (unlock Sunny Farm) at 4 toppings; OR Dessert Plate(unlock at future farm) at 5 toppings OR Elegant Plate (unlock Mall Mart) at 6 toppings **4 toppings Yule Log recipe: Cake Roll base-->Chocolate Decor-->Whipped Cream-->Chocolate Decor-->Sprinkles **5 toppings Yule Log recipe: Cake Roll base-->Chocolate Decor-->Whipped Cream-->Chocolate Decor-->Whipped Cream-->Sprinkles **6 toppings Yule Log recipe: Waffle base-->Whipped Cream-->Whipped Cream-->Chocolate Decor-->Whipped Cream-->Chocolate Decor-->Sprinkles **With 7 and 8 toppings, top the Yule Log with additional Whipped Creams before finishing with the Sprinkles. **Finishing Touch: Matt Lesko if the resulting recipe has too many calories, otherwise use Bunny Lapin or Tiger Hoods to increase stats even further. *Suppliers affect the maximum stats of the recipes with their quality, so do not forget to switch to the highest quality supplier possible before entering the contest. Please note that suppliers raise the cap as well, e.g. a maxed Sunny Farms with 81 quality will increase the cap by 81%, increasing the stats of an otherwise maxed recipe with stats of 999 to 1808, although the real stats will be hidden if they surpass the displayed limit. Two recipes might have 999 displayed, but one might exceed the other, assuming at least one had less than 999 without the supplier. As the displayed stat cap increases with limit removals, so does the supplier's hidden stat cap. *If your recipe has way higher stats than the contest's requirements, judges will start giving 120 score points to their corresponding stat (first judges volume, second judges taste, and third judges aroma). *Topping the Yule Log with Sprinkles significantly increases its "Originality" stat which will otherwise block you from winning certain contests no matter how high your stat scores are (Yummy&Fluffy, Safari Style and contests above are examples of this). *Whipped Cream is the most versatile ingredient in the game for the following reasons: Syrups generally gain more stats per level up in comparison to Decors, giving it insanely high stats at very high levels. Also, the "Cream" category exists in 18 out of 24 recipes in the game, making it the most common category in the entire game. Finally, the Whipped Cream is the most powerful "Cream Syrup" in the game, while being initially available as you start the game as an added bonus. *As the Whipped Cream will be used in the majority of recipes, it's strongly recommended to manually level up Yule Logs with medals and items in order to keep up with the Whipped Cream's insane leveling and its increasing Kcal. A cheaper solution would be selling Yule Log recipes alone. How to get Super Aroma -If you are having trouble getting your customers an aura or winning contests like Aromaniax. - First, level your whipped cream up to level 20 above so you get super aroma like 150+ then use them on some of your recipes 2 to 3 ( if you have plates that only fit 3-4 toppings) or 3-5 ( if you have plates that use 4-7 toppings). This can be useful if you are creating recipes that require so much whipped cream. -Make Tart or Cheesecake recipes because they give the most aroma when you made them. -Use Hani Sweets because her skill is to get more aroma. Helpful Tip To make kairo imo yokan cake pls follow the following given tips 1. Large plate (any) 2. Big pudding 3. Chestnut 4. Chestnut cream 5. Custard 6. Yam cream 4 toppings plate is needed to make the cake.